disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Небо дарит тепло
«Небо дарит тепло» ( ) — песня, использованная в финальных титрах диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 2010 года «''Рапунцель: Запутанная История». Её автором и исполнителем является певица и поэт-песенник Грэйс Поттер. В русском дубляже песню исполнила певица Виктория Дайнеко, которая также озвучила Рапунцель в самом мультфильме. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия= ''She's a girl with the best intentions He's a man of his own invention She looked out the window He walked out the door But she followed him And he said, "What'cha lookin' for?" She said, "I want something that I want Something that I tell myself I need Something that I want And I need everything I see" Something that I want Something that I tell myself I need Something that I want And I need everything I see He's been livin' in a pure illusion She's gonna come to her own conclusion Right when you think you know what to say Someone comes along And shows you a brand new way You said, "I want something that I want Something that I tell myself I need Something that I want And I need everything I see" Something that I want Something that I tell myself I need Something that I want And I need everything 'cause It's so easy to make believe It seems you're livin' in a dream Don't you see that what you need Is standing in front of you? I want something that I want Something that I tell myself I need Something that I want And I need everything I see Something that I want Something that I tell myself I need Something that I want And I need everything I see |-|Русская версия= Убегала, не хотела спорить Проверяла чего я стою Кому-то обидно, а мне всё равно Я лечу вперёд, прощай всё, что не со мной Когда мне небо дарит тепло Тоска улетает прочь Есть море, солнце, песок И нежный голос твой А небо дарит тепло Мне сложно слова найти Когда дышать так легко Просто не смогу уйти я Попадала в миллион историй Не унывала, знала всё устрою Кто-то сидит и смотрит в окно Я лечу вперёд, прощай всё, что не со мной Когда мне небо дарит тепло Тоска улетает прочь Есть море, солнце, песок И нежный голос твой А небо дарит тепло Мне сложно слова найти Когда дышать так легко Просто не смогу Плыть одна по этой жизни В сердце затаив мечту Каждый новый день услышать Как тебя я зову Небо дарит тепло Тоска улетает прочь Есть море, солнце, песок И нежный голос твой А небо дарит тепло Мне сложно слова найти Когда дышать так легко Просто не смогу уйти я Видео Something That I Want (Russian Version)|Русская версия Something That I Want (Official Music Video)|Официальный музыкальный клип Прочее * Обезьяна экстрасенс в титрах, это удалённый персонаж из мультфильме Рапунцель: Запутанная история, в Рапунцель: Новая история обезьяна появляется в серии Вигор-прорицатель. en:Something That I Want fi:Something That I Want pt-br:Something That I Want Категория:Песни из «Рапунцель» Категория:Финальные песни Категория:Disney INFINITY Категория:Песни из «Disney Crossy Road»